This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Bearings and bearing assemblies are used in various types of machinery and industrial equipment, such as rotary type compressors. A scroll compressor, for example, may include one or more bearing assemblies. The bearing assemblies can support a driveshaft for rotation about an axis. In some configurations, the scroll compressor includes an upper bearing assembly and a lower bearing assembly. While known bearing assemblies have proven acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need in the relevant art remains. In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a robust, cost-effective bearing assembly that allows for quieter and more efficient operation of the scroll compressor or other piece of machinery. In this regard, in some situations it may also be desirable to provide a bearing assembly that can withstand large axial forces produced by the driveshaft.